uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Am 5/kjv
: }|1| 5:1 Hear ye this word which I take up against you, even a lamentation, O house of Israel. }} : }|2| 5:2 The virgin of Israel is fallen; she shall no more rise: she is forsaken upon her land; there is none to raise her up. }} : }|3| 5:3 For thus saith the Lord GOD; The city that went out by a thousand shall leave an hundred, and that which went forth by an hundred shall leave ten, to the house of Israel. }} : }|4| 5:4 For thus saith the LORD unto the house of Israel, Seek ye me, and ye shall live: }} : }|5| 5:5 But seek not Bethel, nor enter into Gilgal, and pass not to Beersheba: for Gilgal shall surely go into captivity, and Bethel shall come to nought. }} : }|6| 5:6 Seek the LORD, and ye shall live; lest he break out like fire in the house of Joseph, and devour it, and there be none to quench it in Bethel. }} : }|7| 5:7 Ye who turn judgment to wormwood, and leave off righteousness in the earth, }} : }|8| 5:8 Seek him that maketh the seven stars and Orion, and turneth the shadow of death into the morning, and maketh the day dark with night: that calleth for the waters of the sea, and poureth them out upon the face of the earth: The LORD is his name: }} : }|9| 5:9 That strengtheneth the spoiled against the strong, so that the spoiled shall come against the fortress. }} : }|10| 5:10 They hate him that rebuketh in the gate, and they abhor him that speaketh uprightly. }} : }|11| 5:11 Forasmuch therefore as your treading is upon the poor, and ye take from him burdens of wheat: ye have built houses of hewn stone, but ye shall not dwell in them; ye have planted pleasant vineyards, but ye shall not drink wine of them. }} : }|12| 5:12 For I know your manifold transgressions and your mighty sins: they afflict the just, they take a bribe, and they turn aside the poor in the gate from their right. }} : }|13| 5:13 Therefore the prudent shall keep silence in that time; for it is an evil time. }} : }|14| 5:14 Seek good, and not evil, that ye may live: and so the LORD, the God of hosts, shall be with you, as ye have spoken. }} : }|15| 5:15 Hate the evil, and love the good, and establish judgment in the gate: it may be that the LORD God of hosts will be gracious unto the remnant of Joseph. }} : }|16| 5:16 Therefore the LORD, the God of hosts, the LORD, saith thus; Wailing shall be in all streets; and they shall say in all the highways, Alas! alas! and they shall call the husbandman to mourning, and such as are skilful of lamentation to wailing. }} : }|17| 5:17 And in all vineyards shall be wailing: for I will pass through thee, saith the LORD. }} : }|18| 5:18 Woe unto you that desire the day of the LORD! to what end is it for you? the day of the LORD is darkness, and not light. }} : }|19| 5:19 As if a man did flee from a lion, and a bear met him; or went into the house, and leaned his hand on the wall, and a serpent bit him. }} : }|20| 5:20 Shall not the day of the LORD be darkness, and not light? even very dark, and no brightness in it? }} : }|21| 5:21 I hate, I despise your feast days, and I will not smell in your solemn assemblies. }} : }|22| 5:22 Though ye offer me burnt offerings and your meat offerings, I will not accept them: neither will I regard the peace offerings of your fat beasts. }} : }|23| 5:23 Take thou away from me the noise of thy songs; for I will not hear the melody of thy viols. }} : }|24| 5:24 But let judgment run down as waters, and righteousness as a mighty stream. }} : }|25| 5:25 Have ye offered unto me sacrifices and offerings in the wilderness forty years, O house of Israel? }} : }|26| 5:26 But ye have borne the tabernacle of your Moloch and Chiun your images, the star of your god, which ye made to yourselves. }} : }|27| 5:27 Therefore will I cause you to go into captivity beyond Damascus, saith the LORD, whose name is The God of hosts. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *